Family Reunion
by Curious Archer
Summary: During one of their adventures, Alice and Robin run into a little trouble with a griffin creature hot on their heels. Luckily a band of Merry Men just happen to be passing through to give them a hand, even if the two groups don't start on very good terms. Something which is made even more awkward when they realise one of the men is the one and only; Roland Hood, aka, Robin's older


"This is just _so_ like you!" Robin snapped.

"What?" Alice asked, looking offended by her loves harsh tone.

"Acting without thought!" Robin shouted, leaping a fallen log that was lying in her way.

"You love that about me!" Alice challenged, diving around a tree before returning to Robin's side once again.

"Yes, but not when it gets us into trouble!" Robin said harshly. They had broken through into a clear patch of the woods now, giving her the time to swing around, running backwards while taking aim and firing off a single arrow at the creature following them. It didn't do much, but then it wasn't meant to and she quickly faced forward again, running ahead once more, doing what she could to stay ahead of the thing still giving chase.

"I didn't mean to!" Alice said, the hurt in her voice clear even through her heavy huffs of breath. She hated it when she and Robin fought like this. It happened rarely but when it did, it was honestly painful.

"I know, but you did!" Robin snapped. She hated fighting just as much as Alice, but she was angry. She was angry because Alice could have gotten hurt and that scared her more than anything.

"Well I'm sorry!" Alice snapped, sulking slightly even as they continued to run for their lives.

Robin fought the instinctive desire to reach over and comfort her. "Just keep going!" She snapped instead, now caught feeling incredibly guilty as well as angry and scared.

"Fine!"

At that moment, the griffin appeared overhead, cutting off any further conversation between them as it jumped and landed with a loud crashing against the earth just a few feet ahead of them. When it turned back around on them, it let out a mixture of a shriek and a roar that felt close to near deafening as it echoed around them and in between the trees, the painful sound continuing long after the creature had let its beak snap shut again.

The large beast crouched down to the ground like a kitten about to pounce and play with its toy, except _they_ were the toy and playing wasn't exactly what it had in mind at that moment. His wings stretched out either side of him, malting a couple feathers slightly as they rustled and twisted while his tail swung behind him like ball of hair on a string. One of Robin's arrows had caught it lightly along the side at one point but the creature barely seemed to notice the light scratch. His thick fur was shielding most of his body from any kind of assault which was both a good and bad thing for the two girls he was currently hunting.

"Damn it," Robin swore swinging her bow and arrow back into in her hands and aiming for one of its legs.

"Here! Let me handle this." Alice said, eager to make up for her earlier mistake and taking a step forward ahead of her love.

"Alice! Stay back!"

"I got this," Alice began, reaching to her side for her dagger.

"Alice! No!"

The griffin leapt towards her just as Alice's dagger got caught in the material of her long skirt. It must have torn at some point while they were running through the trees and now there was a gaping jagged hole where the dagger handle had snagged onto. Alice struggled with it for a moment, trying to rip it free with brute force rather than slow down to untangle it with care, just as the griffin leaped forward again. But just before it could dig its claws into Alice's distracted shoulders, Robin appeared by her side, tackling her to the ground, safely out of the way.

The girls didn't even have the time to look at each other as they scrambled to push themselves up on their elbows and half rolling onto the sides, looking back down at the creature where it landed not far from their feet. It rounded on them for a second time, roaring and shrieking even louder than before; enough to make their heads feel like they were going to crack, at the same time as it took a slow threatening step towards them. For the second time he began crouching down and readied himself for attempted murder pounce number two. Robin gasped aloud, scrambling to get back onto her feet as Alice grabbed her arms to help her, all the while knowing they wouldn't have time to before the monster was on top of them.

But just before it could land on top of them, something else appeared from the trees not far from their right and shot through the air too fast for their eyes to follow. The object slammed into the creatures shoulder in a sharp blur. It didn't throw him completely away from them, but it did nudge the creature enough for Robin to grab Alice and stumble out of its way, falling back to their knees by one of the neary trees, just before its large claw crashed onto the spot they had been.

The girls sat up, looking around for the source of the attack that stalled the beast. There was a long arrow sticking out of the creatures shoulder, but no sign of the archer it came from. And then, as if summoned by that very thought, a large man burst through the trees, crossbow in hand, running at the creature and being closely followed by several other men all with bows, arrows and other similar weapons in hand, and all of which were aimed towards the beast. They barely glanced at where the girls crouched to the side before hurrying towards the creature and yelling orders to one another so loudly their voices blurred together into nonsense.

Alice watched the men in a momentarily stunned silence, barely thinking as she asked breathlessly; "Who are they?"

"No idea," Robin whispered, dragging her eyes away from the men and turning to reach up and cradle the side of her face, checking for injury. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded, smiling at her softly.

"Good." Robin pecked her quickly on the lips, her earlier worry and anger forgotten entirely in favour of her concern and love.

When they were both assured one another was unharmed, the girls climbed back up onto their feet and looked over to see the men had somehow managed to knock the creature down to the ground. They now had him pinned with strings of strong rope with the ends attached to arrows that were dug into the earth on either side of his largs body. The rope was stretching over it's from its head, all the way down over each of its wings and even onto its skinny tail. When the beast was safely caught and unable to swip at any of the men with his massive claws or otherwise defend himself, one of them stepped forward towards its head.

The man stepping forward was handsome and young, maybe just a few years older than Robin and Alice, but with a confidence that suggested he might be something close to the group leader despite not being anything closest to the oldest member. He had long dark brown hair falling short just above his eyes and the slightest stubble over his tanned firm jaw line that probably made other girls go weak in the knees but instead reminded Robin a little too much of the jocks back in school during her final year. The ones that she always hated even before she realised she was gay. He was well muscled, his thick arms and torso showing through even under the brown and dark green material of his shirt, with a skilled homemade bow in hand and a sheath of arrows resting over his back, the detailed feathers resting inches by the side of his head.

The man ignored the girls behind him altogether and stepped up to the creature cautiously. He moved so he was directly over its head before he pulled out a jagged looking dagger out from the shealth across his lower back. He moved to grab the long pieces of feather mane standing out around the creature's neck, squeezing his grip on both the weapon and the animal before lifting the dagger high in the air in order to provide the killing blow.

"NO!" Alice screamed, appearing behind him and reaching up to wrapping her arms around the shoulder of the arm holding the blade.

"What-" The man yelped as she jerked him backwards causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards on top of her. He tried to roll off but Alice tightened her hold on his arm and even twisted her legs around his waist, pinning him back on top of her with a strength that surprised the man enough so he was unable to fully break free.

"Stupid girl!" The big guy said. There were flakes of grey in his long hair and beard, yet he seemed in good shape for an older man, even if it was a large one. He even moved with a surprising speed as he turned and pointed the crossbow down at where Alice still struggled with his friend.

One of Robin's arrows appeared flashing past, inches from his nose and he stumbled back in shock as it embedded in the tree opposite, turning to find Robin had aimed a second one at him within seconds. "The next shot won't hit the tree!" She snapped. "Now back off!"

The men seemed momentarily shocked and the only other noise came from Alice and the man's grunting as they were still scrambling to separate from one another at their feet. A long moment later – a moment that probably wasn't actually that long – Alice finally released her hold on him and dragged herself out of the way of his flailing limbs. She hurried back onto her feet and backtracked just as he jumped up after her. Alice immediately moved back to stand by Robin but had finally freed her blade from her side and had it now in hand, pointing towards them defensively while the man she had pulled down had turned to face them, his own dagger still out threateningly and a furious expression on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The younger man demanded, his features not so handsome when they were twisted with anger.

"Stopping you from killing this poor creature!" Alice snapped.

"Poor creature?" One of the men spluttered before silencing himself quickly as the largest with the crossbow took a step towards them, hesitating only when Robin lifted her arrow to warn him back again.

"This creature just tried to kill you both! You had your own weapons drawn against it for crying out loud!" Crossbow shouted, nodding at Robin and her arrows.

"He's just scared!" Alice snapped defensively.

"And we had our weapons out to disarm and subdue him when he attacked us. Not outright kill him!" Robin snapped, stepping forward. "Now I won't tell you again. Back off. I mean it. Step away from him right now, all of you!"

"You have got to be kidding me." One of the men near the back called. "This is a violent monster! We just saved your damn lives!"

"Maybe you did, but forgive me if I don't thank someone who's so quick to put down a creature rather than ask why he was chasing us in the first place." Robin snarled.

"What?" The big guy frowned, like the idea of asking 'why' had never occurred to him before.

Alice ignored him and the others completely, carefully stepping between them and crouching down by the griffin's head. He was so firmly pinned that he couldn't even twist around to watch her, even when Alice knelt close by his wide blinking eyes. All the men were watching anxiously but they were no longer jumping in the way, too confused by the girl's reaction from having been saved to do much more than watch suspiciously and wait for it to no doubt bite them in the ass (or the arm if Alice got any closer to its beak). Not that either of them were worried. Not about the beast at least. Just in case, Robin kept her bow and arrow lifted and pointed for anyone who made a move towards her love while she finished up for them.

"Be careful, Alice." Robin warned instinctively, not taking her eyes off of the men closest to her.

"I know," Alice said calmly, stroking the griffin's head. "I think he's okay. They didn't hurt him too badly at least."

"Us hurt-?! Will one of you tell us what the hell is going on here?" The man with the dagger snapped. "Who are you women?"

Robin lowered her bow in front of her but didn't replace her arrow in the quiver and nor did she give him her name. Instead she walked towards Alice, glaring at the men on either side of her. "This creature was brought here by a witch to terrorize a nearby village. It's as much a victim as anyone else, being dragged away from its family and thrown into a place where everyone screams when they see him, let alone the ones who just blindly tried to attack him first. We were simply luring it away from the people so we could return him to his home in peace."

"It's a savage beast!" One of the men shouted.

"It's a creature who was used by an evil old hag!" Alice snapped, standing back up. "How would you feel if you were thrown into a land of creatures who assumed you were a monster and hunted you on sight?!"

"Alright, alright, calm down." The man with the dagger said, rolling his eyes like they were overreacting and tucking his jagged blade away. "I suppose you're not wrong exactly. You'll forgive us for maybe being a little rash but we've lived a long time in these woods and around here it's all just a matter of survival."

"When your survival is at the expense of someone else's, maybe you should rethink some things." Alice said coldly.

For a moment everyone fell silent, staring at one another suspiciously, with the only sound coming from the griffin's harsh breath as he lay pinned, still snarling and snapping up at them all every few seconds. There was a definite coldness hanging between all of them as the men watched the two girls and, in return, Alice and Robin glared back at them with matching irritation. Then, finally, Robin broke the tension as she moved forward and gave Alice a small handful of green leaves that she had been carrying in her back pocket, watching as Alice crushed the leaves between her palms and begin to sprinkle the remians over the griffin's large blinking eyes.

"What are you doing?" One of the men demanded.

"Oh be quiet," Robin snapped, rolling her eyes and waiting patiently while Alice worked.

A few seconds later, the griffin had fallen into a deep sleep, slumped under his bindings and snoozing soundly in a way that was almost cute now that it was no longer trying to cause them server decapitation. Alice proudly stood back before she began walking around and cutting the ropes that were still stretching over its large body so they were no longer holding him in place.

"What are you doing-" The big guy snapped, lifting his crossbow only to stop short when Robin aimed her arrow at him for a final time.

"I won't keep repeating myself." She growled. "Back off and let us finish our job. I understand you were trying to help but now you have done enough. All of you."

The man looked like he might argue with her until the one Alice had man handled waved him down, crossing his arms like it was his idea to let the girls work and they were only going ahead with his permission. It infuriated Robin but she forced herself to ignore him, turning back to Alice and reaching into her pocket, pulling out and handing her the magic bean they had been saving for an occasion such as this.

"Is that…" One of the men gasped.

Alice stepped back and swung her arm behind her, preparing to throw the bean to the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Do you know how much that is worth?!"

Alice ignored all of them and threw the bean lightly down onto the ground by the griffin's sleeping head. A bright green portal opened beneath the creatures limp body with bright blurst of light that was near blinding and a wind that almost caught a few of the men still standing too close to the creature. Everyone scrambled back a few steps as the creature was immediately sucked through into the portal, the light and wind vanishing along with him seconds later.

"Well that was a waste of a good old bean," The man with the dagger grumbled.

Robin rolled her eyes and glared at him while Alice moved to stand back by her side. "You really don't care who gets hurt, do you?"

The man shrugged calmly. "You can't save everyone."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Robin said coldly.

"And anyway, we just did." Alice said smugly, earning a grin from Robin.

Crossbow shook his head at the two of them. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"My name's Alice."

"And I'm Robin Hood." Robin said, puffing her chest slightly with pride.

The men all did a double take. "I'm sorry. What did you call yourself?" Crossbow asked, his voice suddenly quiet.

Robin wasn't surprised by their reaction. Her own popularity mixing with that of her father's legendary status meant a lot of people reacted very similarly when she told them who she was. If she was being honest, then she never grew tired of seeing their eyes widen and their jaws drop and she was looking forward to knocking all of these brutes down a peg after the way they acted before. They were thoughtless to lives that weren't like their own and that irritated Robin – despite her being very much the same before she met Alice. The fact was; she learned her lesson and so should they.

"Robin Hood." She repeated, nodding confidentally at them again.

"Oh great," The younger man snarled. "A wannabe trying to be like the hero."

"Excuse me?" Robin snapped.

"What's your real name?" He demanded, taking a threatening step towards her, hand reaching on the handle of his dagger again. "And tell the truth this time."

"My name," Robin repeated taking her own step forward. "Is Robin Hood. Now why don't you tell me who the hell you idiots are?"

"Wait…" Crossbow said, taking a step towards them so he was beside his younger friend, frowning at them like he was trying to think something over in his head, glancing from her to her bow and arrows suspiciously. "Robin? Baby Robin?!"

"Huh?" Robin blinked, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Little John, what are you talking about?" The younger one frowned. Despite the tense situation, Alice snorted lightly at the sound of the big guy's apparent name.

"It's your little sister, Roland!" The big guy – Little John – said enthusiastically.

"What?" Robin asked, baffled and this time with the younger man – Roland – joining in.

"Oh, you don't remember," Little John said shaking his hand at him, grinning from ear to ear. "Think back boy! You were six! Back in Storybrooke? Your dad, he had a daughter, your little sister. Remember! She stayed with her mum while we all came back here and well… It's her!" He finished lamely, waving at her for a moment before charging forward. Robin started to lift her weapon to defend herself but the man – despite his size – was too fast and suddenly she was being lifted up into an unexpected bone-crushing hug.

Alice stepped back, looking baffled as she glanced over at the rest of the men still watching them. Half of them looked as confused as Roland and Robin while the other half – mostly the older ones – looked as happy as Little John. In fact a few even came forward and joined the spontaneous hug until it was a great big cluster of people all grouped together and Alice was beginning to wonder if she should try to save her love from them or not when they finally broke apart and released her on their own.

"Uh, so you know these guys?" Alice asked, sliding back to Robin's side awkwardly and looking around the men with only a little nervouness left over. Things had taken a very suddenly turn for the weird and she wasn't sure what to think about any of it.

"I have no idea who any of them are!" Robin snapped, stepping back from them and looking around wildly. "And if anyone else hugs me without an explanation, I swear, you're losing an eye!"

In response to that, all the men led by Little John, burst out laughing. The big guy with the little name laughed so hard that he needed to lean forward to place his hands onto his knees in order to support himself before righting again.

"Your father said almost the exact same thing once." Little John grinned, wiping away a happy tear.

Robin's confused anger melted away almost immediately, replaced with shock and a small touch of wonder that flashed in the corner of her eyes that only Alice noticed. "You knew my father?" She asked quietly.

"Of course!" Little John looked around, waving his arm at the older men. "We were his Merry Men!"

"Merry Men?" Robin blinked, eyes widening with recognition. "You mean _the_ Merry Men?!"

"The only ones in this forest!" Little John said proudly.

"I can't believe it…" Robin whispered, looking around at everyone. "My aunt and mum have told me so much about you all but…" She glanced towards the younger members. "I… Thought you'd all be older."

Little John laughed again. "They're some of the newer boys." He turned. "Like Roland here. You probably won't remember him at all. You were just a baby when you saw him last."

Before Robin could say anything else to them, she felt Alice take a step slightly closer and slide her hand into Robin's. "So you _do_ know them?" She mumbled still sounding a little unsure.

"Um. Sort of. Not really. I mean. They're old friends of my dads." Robin explained.

She slowly glanced over to where Roland was still stood off to the side. She remembered some vague stories her mother and, in particular, her aunt Regina had told her over the years of the older half brother on her father's side that she had, living his life somewhere in the Enchanted Forest. But even then they hadn't had very many stories to tell and those they did have weren't very interesting. He was a young boy when he left and as sweet as he was and as much as Regina missed him, there really weren't very many adventures for a six year old to have.

Roland was still standing back, frowning at her suspiciously for a moment and glancing towards the rest of his group. When he next moved, it was to take another forward to stand beside Little John. This was the only way Robin understood the older man's nickname as Roland was towering over him, making him really seem 'little' in comparison.

"How do we know you're really my sister?" Roland demanded.

Robin frowned back at him, squinting slightly. "I don't know. Don't care either. I don't have to prove who I am to the likes of you."

Roland continued to frown at her for an extra few seconds before his face shifted into a joyful smile and all the tension died around them as Little John let out another booming laugh. Then Roland was sweeping forward and picking Robin off her feet even when she tried to step away from him, swinging her around in a circle and hugging her while she squealed and yelped in surprise, unsure what else to do in his firm grip. Alice had to fight the urge to smile and covered her mouth to hold it back until Robin was placed safely back on her feet again.

"Would you all stop that!" Robin snapped, trying to shove him away but it was like shoving a brick wall and the older man just placed his hands on her shoulder, grinning down at her.

"Oh wow. I can't believe it's actually you!" Roland grinned. "But yeah. Those eyes, they're dads for sure."

Once again Robin's anger faded as quickly as it surfaced and she resisted the urge to touch her face, just bellow her eyes. Instead, she found herself saying softly; "That's what Aunt Regina always says."

"Regina? How is she?" Roland asked, still holding her shoulders tightly. "How is _everyone_?"

"They're fine. I mean, I haven't seen them for a while." Robin admitted, glancing back at Alice who was still watching with a cross between an amused and shy smile on her face.

Finally Little John seemed to notice her and smiled. "So you've started your own little Merry Women have you?" He laughed. "You and your friend work well as a team."

"She's not my friend." Robin said, reaching back and taking Alice's hand. Alice moved back to her side and wrapped her free arm around Robin's elbow, holding her close until realisation dawned on the mens eyes.

"Oh…"

 **O*U*A*T**

A few hours later, Roland had led Alice and Robin to their temporary campsite. It was where they had been setting things up for the night when they heard the griffin's roaring and Robin and Alice's shrieks ("we were not shrieking." Robin had said quickly). There was still a lot for them to do so the younger members set about finishing off their set up while the older fellows and Roland all took a seat around a warm fire with Robin and Alice, giving them the chance to try and catch up a little.

Alice had gone very quiet after joining the new group, sitting close to Robin on one of the logs and mostly watching and listening as the Merry Men and Roland told stories of Robin's fathers and their adventures with him in the old days. After they had run out of tales there, they explained about the short time they had spent with Robin and her family back in Storybrooke back when she was a baby. After a while Robin, who had been as tense as Alice, seemed to relax a bit. She was no longer watching the men suspiciously or asking endless questions in order to prove they were who they claimed and instead was laughing at their jokes and joining in with them by telling stories of her own adventures, including the adventure of how she and Alice first met.

"That's where I learnt one of my most important lessons." Robin said firmly. "Just because something looks like a monster, doesn't mean it is one. It might just be lost, trying to find its way home. Just like all of us."

Some of the men looked uncomfortable and shared uneasy looks, two even looked a little annoyed like she was lecturing them (which, okay, she kind of was) but Little John actually took it in with serious concern. He nodded his head at her. "That's a fair point. You know, your father would be proud of the woman you've become."

Robin smiled gratefully at him, and Alice instinctively gave her hand a comforting squeeze like she always did whenever Robin had that look on her face. She knew how hard it was when people said things like that. She liked hearing it, of course, but it also reminded her that she would never hear those words from the man himself. Though at this point, it seemed like every other person in her life had chanted the same exact words to her at least once or twice during any heroic act she did. It was hard to tell if she was getting tired of the reminder or just the words themselves.

"So how come you never visited before?" Robin asked as Roland offered her a small bowl of something warm and sloppy. "I mean. You never got in contact after you left…"

"Well jumping realms isn't exactly easy." Roland snorted, retaking his seat. "I mean, you two tossed that bean like you have a stash of them or something."

Alice and Robin both paused with their spoons halfway to their mouths and exchanged looks.

"Wait… Do you two have a stash of magical beans?" Roland demanded, everyone suddenly going quiet around them.

"Not exactly…" Robin said slowly. "Let's just say that Alice has a specific talent and well… She's pretty good at jumping realms. I guess I kind of forgot how hard it is for everyone else."

"Wow, you sound like an impressive young woman." Little John nodded, finally looking at Alice properly for the first time since sitting down.

For the most, part no one had really spoken to her during the long story sharing. They were all too caught up in seeing their old leader's daughter again and Alice had done her best to stay quiet and keep it that way. Both so Robin could have her time with her father's friends in peace, and because she felt somewhat awkward, like she didn't belong there and was tagging along to a private moment she shouldn't be involved in.

"She is." Robin said fondly, reaching over to squeeze Alice's leg gently.

Alice smiled and lift herself a little higher in her seat, sitting a little straighter now. Just like that, it was somehow easier sitting amongst them now. But then, Robin always had that kind of affect on her so it wasn't very surprising. She glanced around at the rest of the men, returning their smiles and kind nods before her eyes landed on Roland who was watching the two of them with very a serious expression on his face. All of a sudden, Alice grew worried. Was he looking at her like that because he didn't approve? What would Robin said if her brother turned her down and said she wasn't good enough? What-

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"For what?" Robin blinked, not noticing Alice do a double take by her side.

"For earlier." Roland mumbled, looking down at his hands. "With the creature. And for not coming to see you before. Even if it was hard I never tried." He picked up a stick and poked at the fire between them. "Guess I'm not a very good big brother."

"Nonsence!" Little John boomed. "You've been busy!" He turned back to Robin. "Your brother's been leading the Merry Men as of late. You're not the only one your father would be proud of. The two of you have done well with your lives." Robin couldn't help but notice the way Roland tensed before he suddenly stood and walked away from the fire in silence. No one else seemed to notice, still too focused on Robin and Little John was still talking loudly to her though she had stopped listening. "Why don't you stick around for a while? You could join us! Make it a family thing!"

"Excuse me," Robin said, standing and following Roland, not noticing the panicked look Alice shot after her as she was left behind.

There was a short pause before Little John shrugged it off like that happened all the time and turned to face her. "So, Alice. What's your story? Robin said you were locked away for some time?"

Alice felt her cheeks redden and she shrugged. "For a little while. Yeah."

As the men began to question Alice about how long she had locked up for exactly, Robin found Roland standing on the edge of their campsite, aiming and firing arrows at a nearby tree. Robin paused, watching him for a moment and she didn't think it would be unfair to say he didn't have the natural talent for it that she always had. Still, she didn't mention this aloud. While Robin had only met her older brother a short few hours ago, she had a feeling he was the kind of man's man who had an easily bruised ego.

"You okay?" Robin asked, walking over to him, crossing her arms to protect against the sudden chill now that she had left the fire.

"Fine." Roland grumbled, not even pausing to look back at her.

Robin hesitated, then shrugged. "Look, if you want to talk well… I'm here is what I'm trying to say."

Roland sighed, turning to face her. "Thanks but… You couldn't understand. There is just so much pressure on my shoulders to be my dad's son and it can sometimes be a little overwhelming."

She snorted loudly. "Are you kidding? You think I don't have the same pressure on me? I literally have his name, for god's sake. Ever since I could waddle on my own two feet, everyone has either expected me to live like my mum or live like my dad. I even came running to the Enchanted Forest trying to be like him and made so many mistakes along the way because of it. All the while everyone was watching me the whole time, judging me and comparing me to him in every way… It took me years to find my own way and be my own person."

"Yeah?" Roland blinked. "How'd you manage that?"

"Alice." Robin smiled, her eyes shining in a way that did not go missed by her brother. "She didn't just remind me what dad's legacy was about. She helped me find myself and become a person in my own right. In the end, all I needed was someone to believe I could be me and still make my father proud before I could do it on my own."

"That sounds nice. You're lucky to have her," Roland said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah. I am." Robin beamed, then shrugged. "So what about you? Any lucky lady in your life? Maybe a lucky lad?"

Roland chuckled but shook his head. "No. That stuff never interested me." He looked down at his feet. "Wish it did. It'd be nice to have my own 'Alice' helping me find myself."

"You don't need an 'Alice'. You have other people that care." Robin said, glancing back towards the campfire where she could hear loud laughter. She was silently glad that Alice's voice was joining that laughter, relieved that she was getting on with the Merry Men so easily. "You may not be in love with them but it's clear you all love each other in other ways. Maybe if you just open up a little, then they can help you. Or if not, spread your wings. There's a world out there full of crazy people. Even if you don't meet Mrs or Mr right, there are still people who can be your family and help you through your problems."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Roland chuckled softly. "Are you sure you're not the older one?"

"Puh-lease. Girls mature faster than boys anyway. I'm already lightning years ahead of you, dude." Robin smirked.

"Maybe," He agreed, walking over and grinning down at her. "But you're still shorter." With that he wrapped an arm around her head and squeezed, refusing to let go of her until she punched him in the stomach, winding him slightly. "Damn, girl!" He gasped. "That's one hell of a right hook!"

"It was my left, actually." Robin said, grinning as she straightened her hair back on her head.

The two started laughing together and Roland reached over, nudging her playfully like they had known each other for years.

Who knows? Maybe it was a sibling thing.

 **O*U*A*T**

This time when Roland stepped forward to hug Robin, she returned it without hesitation. Somehow it was so much more comfortable than the one yesterday, despite the fact that they only had a night to get to know one another. In fact it was almost hard for her to leave him after they had been reunited so soon but Roland had his Merry Men and Robin had her… Well, her Alice. They had grown apart and now had separate lives from one another, though Robin liked to hope their lives would now intertwine together in the future.

"You have a safe trip, sis." Roland said, patting her back lightly.

"And you stay safe here," Robin responded, more because she felt she had to say something to fill the short silence than because she was actually concerned. It was clear Roland and his men could take care of themselves. "And go easy on some of the creatures in these woods." She said, lighting punching his shoulder. "Remember, life's not so black and white as it may seem at first look."

"Man, girls are so bossy!" Roland said, rolling his eyes and grinning playfully down at her.

"Only because boys are useless without them." Robin smirked.

Roland grinned and turned to where Alice was waiting patiently by her girlfriend's side. Then, before she could react, he pulled her into a tight hug as well. Alice looked startled over his shoulder and it was Robin's turn to fight the urge to laugh at them.

"It was nice meeting you, Alice." Roland said after they had both stepped away. "I hope you'll come and visit us as well."

"Um, yeah," Alice smiled awkwardly, unsure of what else to say.

"Good." He pat her shoulder lightly.

"You better go." Little John said, giving Robin one more last hug. "Before the portal closes."

"It was so nice meeting you…" Robin said, taking Alice's hand. "Well, again, but… You know what I mean."

"You, too, kiddo." Roland grinned.

Robin shot him an unamused expression that was similar to the one she gave Alice after the 'Nobin' nickname was uttered. It made Alice laugh aloud and she lightly pulled Robin lightly towards the portal before she could begin arguing with him and miss their chance to move on to the next realm.

"Bye!" Robin and Alice called, seconds before they walked into the portal and stepped out in a completely new realm.

A second passed and they paused on the other side, glancing over their shoulders at the way they had come but the portal had already shut and gone like it had never even been there to start with. Robin's brother and the Merry Men were gone.

"Well, that was interesting." Alice noted and glanced at her love. "You never told me you had a brother." She noted.

"I kind of forgot." Robin shrugged shyly. "I mean. Mum and aunt Regina told me about him but it was so long ago and there wasn't much to tell even at the time…" She shrugged again.

Alice nodded her head in understanding. "So what do you think?"

"Of my brother?"

"Yeah."

Robin hesitated, pressing her lips together. "I think he's a pretty cool guy. I mean… I understand him. I think we could get along if we had the time to just chat."

"Well, we've got years of time to do whatever we want." Alice said cheerfully. "I'm sure we can swing by and visit him and the Merry Men every now and then." She smiled proudly. "Those guys were alright."

Robin laughed. "You're only saying that because you stole half their money!"

"I played the game fair and square!"

"Killian taught you about cards and I've seen him play. There's nothing fair about it."


End file.
